Danny Tanner
is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Bob Saget. Biography |-|Season 1= Our Very First Show, Again Danny was the co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco ''before moving to LA with his second wife, Teri, to work on the morning television show ''Wake Up USA. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks Danny visits before a Wake Up, San Francisco reunion show. Jackson and Max ask for presents from their grandpa, so Danny gives them and Stephanie $5 each. He is upset over Cosmo chewing up his old couch. Danny and D.J. talk about weather it is too soon for her to be thinking about starting to date again. He takes Jackson and Max to the fire station to ask about riding on a firetruck. Danny, Jackson and Max play poker. Danny has tens and queens; a Full House. Jackson wins with kings and aces; a Fuller House. After the couch has been reupholstered, Danny is happy that it looks the same as it used to. Stephanie give him an early Fathers Day present; a jacket made from the original couch, Danny calls it his Sofa Blazer. Danny pulls some strings to get Chief Mulrooney on Wake up San Francisco, so Kyle can take Max to Taylor's birthday party on a firetruck. |-|Season 2= Fuller Thanksgiving Danny, in the middle of a mid-life crisis, is the first to arrive - in a Ferrari - from out of town for Thanksgiving. Max tells Danny that Stephanie is dating Jimmy Gibbler, and he gives him a High 5 and a chest bump. D.J. tells her father he will be sleeping in his old bedroom. Danny returns from an interesting night out; hover-boarding down the end of the pier until suddenly the icy waters of the bay beckoned him, Danny stripped off and dived right in. Then some 'sketchy thug types' stole his clothes so he had to hover-board naked to a nearby church and fetch some clothes from donation bins. After Jesse has a fight with Becky, he spends the night in Danny's room. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Jimmy, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. When he gets back to the house he is covered in mud and doesn't seem to care. D.J. finds Danny outside smoking a cigar and wants to talk about his mid-life crisis. Danny explains how it all started a week earlier when he was dusting the top of his big oak bookcase and the step-stool he was standing on gave way and Danny feel to the ground. As the solid oak bookcase began coming towards him, Danny thought he was going to die. Danny realised he spent his whole life as a cardigan-wearing, hug-obsessed neat freak. Danny was lucky enough to get out of the way before he was impaled. Danny admits he hates cigars, he and D.J. share a traditional Tanner style hug. Danny makes a toast at Thanksgiving dinner, to D.J. for reminding him what's important in life. Glazed and Confused Stephanie rehearses her song with her band for her live performance on Wake Up USA in front of Danny and Becky. Danny makes it known that Stephanie didn't get the gig on the show because she his his daughter or because Peter Dinklage cancelled last minute. Kimmy brings Danny and Becky a fruit basket that she took from Stephanie's dressing room to try and bribe them to let her on the show. When Becky is still missing and the show is about to go on the air in less than a minute, Dave tells Danny he will pick an audience member to be the co-host with bingo balls. Danny picks out seat number 25 at random so Kimmy moves from her seat 23 to 25 and becomes the co-host for the day. Kimmy hijacks Danny's weather, cooking segment and convinced a Capuchin monkey called Walter to hump his leg. Danny is glad to see Becky back. Just as Stephanie is about to sing her song, Danny announces the show is out of time. Danny gives Stephanie the chance to come back to the show the following week to sing her song. Happy New Year, Baby Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky all arrive together for D.J's New Years eve party and to support Jesse and Becky who will be picking up their adopted baby while in San Francisco. After taking Cosmo for a walk, Danny, Jesse and Joey talk in the backyard about Jesse wanting Joey to be Godfather to his child. And all three start arguing about past and present problems they have. But when Max needs help they realise they still work well together solving problems as a team. Joey kisses Danny on the cheek to ring in the New Year. |-|Season 3= Declarations of Independence Danny arrives for the "Danny Tanner Annual 4th of July barbecue". Danny plays the guitar while Jackson sings to Lola. He talks holiday pet safety with D.J. and Matt on Facebook live for Wake up USA. During the "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest" everyone fails to listen to the rules Danny has express on his 'clipboard of fun', and everything gets extremely messy. Danny sorts out everybody's problems by getting them to talk to one another. While talking with Jackson, Danny lets it be known that he and Teri are now divorced, and D.J. Stephanie and Kimmy overhear and console him. Everyone watches the fireworks from the backyard. Fullers in a Fog Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky and Pamela arrive for the 30th Anniversary of when Joey and Jesse first moved in, which they call the 30th Dad-iversary. Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie along with Kimmy (taking the place of Michelle) all get in Danny's rent-a-car and Everywhere You Look plays on the radio. When Steve announces there is fog rolling in and they can't go out, Joey suggest D.J. and Steve have their 3rd first date at home, he will act as chef while Jesse, Danny and Becky act as their waiters. When Danny and Becky ask for a salary increase at work, they ask too much and are replaced by Mario Lopez. Here Comes the Sun When Danny fails to get a job D.J. and Stephanie cheer him up by inviting an old friend over. Danny dressed as Don Johnson attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with D.J., Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. With nothing and no one left in Los Angeles, Danny decides to move back to San Francisco to his old room in his old house. |-|Season 4= A Sense of Purpose Since he retired all Danny does is clean and shop at Costco. Nothing can be found in the kitchen since he reorganised all the drawers again. Danny is looking for a way to feel useful and he misses being on television. Danny interviews Tommy on the living room couch while Max records them on his phone. Danny asks Tommy his favourite colour to which Tommy responds blue. Stephanie, Kimmy and Danny watch D.J., Becky, Matt and Ron on Wake Up, San Francisco via computer in the kitchen. When Stephanie worries that if she decides to go down the kids' party path that she won't ever get to be a serious musician, Danny informs her that there's no such thing as selling out when it comes to your kids. As Danny gives Stephanie a big hug the kitchen cabinet doors burst open and the groceries fall out. Danny desperately want to clean up the mess. Matt comes pounding on the door looking for D.J., but finds Danny. Danny gives one of his famous dad talks to Matt in Jackson and Max's bedroom, which is where Danny gives his best advice. Danny tells Matt to stop the feud or they'll put each other out of business. D.J. finds Danny talking to Matt and she apologises for everything. Danny suggests they shake hands and become business partners again... to make him look good, and they do. Stephanie tells Danny his talent is communicating not binge-shopping at Costco which is what made him so good on television, which is why he should go back to work. So Danny visits the set of Wake Up, San Francisco where Becky and Ron have no chemistry. Danny tells Megan that he was wrong for refusing to audition. After returning from a commercial break, Becky talks about an upcoming segment on sexual harassment in the workplace. Which is when Ron grabs Becky's behind and before Becky can finish her next sentence the station goes into technical difficulties. When they return Ron is gone and Danny is sitting with Becky who is thrilled to have him back. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy and Fernando have dinner together in the backyard. Danny announces to everyone that he rented a duplex nearby and will be moving out at the end of the month. President Fuller Danny accidentally drives to the Tanner house instead of his own place. Danny and Becky are frustrated with all the puff pieces their producer makes them do. It's always cute babies and dogs with sunglasses. Danny and Becky make paper carnations - flowers made out of tissues - on Wake Up, San Francisco. When Danny tells Karyn that he and Becky are not happy and want to do stories a little more serious, Karyn agrees. Karyn already has a piece lined up about preventive health care where either Danny or Becky will be getting a colonoscopy on live television. Becky is quick to respond "not it", so Karyn hands Danny the bottle of colon cleanser that he has to drink before the procedure the next day. Danny reads the bottle "high volume, high velocity". Back at the house Danny shows Tommy how to make a paper carnation before alphabetising the spice rack. Danny runs through the house after drinking the colon cleanser, he takes Tommy's old potty chair to Stephanie's room and tells her not to come down an hour. The next day Danny is on a hospital bed in the studio wearing a gown ready for his procedure. Becky explains to the audience that Danny has been given a topical anaesthetic so he will feel zero pain. Suddenly through her earpiece, Becky must interrupt the public service for a developing situation. They will have to do the colonoscopy again another time because there's a raccoon loose at City Hall. Danny turns up at the wrong house again, this time he shows up in a hospital gown. Perfect Sons Max shows his Rube Goldberg project to Danny, Becky, Stephanie and Kimmy. Danny and Becky invite Max to come on Wake Up, San Francisco's new segment "Kiddie Korner". When Danny offers to teach Jackson how to drive, both D.J. and Jackson mutually reject the idea. Danny goes back to the studio without Becky, in her car. Danny and Becky introduce the segment "Kiddies Korner" with exceptional kids. Danny and Becky introduce Max and his Rube Goldberg project. Max destroys the set. Later at home, Max hands Danny an on-air retraction he prepared before Danny goes vacuum the fridge. Nadia shows home videos of Fernando in the bathtub when he was 16 to Danny, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando and Jimmy when D.J. walks into the living room. Danny admits Kimmy is a pretty incredible woman, Becky seconds that. Danny suggests a group hug. |-|Season 5= Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later D.J., Steve, Jackson, Ramona, and Max wait for Stephanie and Jimmy to arrive home from the hospital with their daughter. When Ramona notices someone coming they all gather around the front door ready to welcome the new baby home, when Danny walks in. Danny is ready to help out, but D.J. has already done everything. Tommy comes running up to his grandpa stating "I'm the baby". Danny went guilt shopping after missing the birth of his first granddaughter. D.J. hears a car approach so everyone gathers around the front door again when Kimmy and Fernando arrive. Steve hears another car so everyone gathers around the door once more when Stephanie and Jimmy walk in with the newest member of the family. Stephanie hands her baby to her father. Jimmy covers Max's mouth when he reveals Jimmy proposed to Stephanie before asking for Danny's permission. D.J. takes the baby from her father. Danny sits on the living room floor feeling useless while trying to put together a baby rocker by hammering screws into it. Jimmy wants to ask Danny's permission for Stephanie's hand in marriage but he keeps getting interrupted. When Jackson, Ramona, and Max ask Danny where the family's baby-naming gown could be, Danny sends them to the attic. Jimmy completes assembling the baby rocker and Danny switches it on. When Danny sits on the couch feeling unimportant, Jimmy sits extremely close next to him. Jimmy gets down on one knee and takes Danny's hand. Jimmy explains how much he loves Stephanie and would like permission to spend the rest of his life as Danny's son-in-law. Danny laughs. He knows Jimmy has already asked her because when she walked into the house earlier Stephanie was wearing an engagement ring. Danny gives Jimmy permission to have already asked his daughter to marry him. Jimmy responds by thanking Danny, calling him "dad", and giving him a big hug. As D.J. goes upstairs to fire Melissa, Danny comes downstairs. Danny was watching D.J. and Stephanie fight on the baby monitor. But when he arrives they've already made up. Danny feels sorry for himself. Stephanie informs Danny that he'll always be needed. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, and the baby attend the baby-naming party. Stephanie explains that everyone in the room holds a special place in her and Jimmy's hearts. But none more so than the person that they've named their baby after. Stephanie had no idea what she was going to name her baby until she realised there's been one constant in her life, somebody who loved her no matter what. And everyday, through example showed her what it means to be a parent. Stephanie introduces her daughter Danielle or Dani Tanner as they like to call her. Danny realises it is all about him and he is extremely touched. But her father is not the only person Stephanie has looked up to her entire life. Dani's middle name is Jo. Stephanie names Kimmy as Dani's godmother. A Modest Proposal When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". Danny was hiding out in the alcove for two days, and nobody noticed. Danny can't believe his girls are getting married. And he can't believe he considers Kimmy one of his girls. Cold Turkey Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Owns a "Bay Area Morning Personality of the Year" award * His Little League team used to call him "Dan the Man" followed by "stop crying, butterflies don't bite". * Had a great-great-grand-cousin called Hekekiah J, Tanner was was thrown from a moving stagecoach wearing the family's baby naming gown. Galleries * Images featuring Danny Tanner * Danny Tanner Season 1 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 2 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 3 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 4 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 5 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Full House Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Miscellaneous Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Tanners Category:Fathers Category:Images Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters